A Hanyou's Cherry Flavored Joy
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What does Inuyasha find so sweet? Total LEMON Kag x Inuyasha and candy!


**A HANYOU'S CHERRY FLAVORED JOY**

Written by: Lady Casper

Rated: M/ PWP Lemon Warning

AN: Written simply for the joy in the idea. Special thanks to my beta.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own the characters. They are fun to play with though.

* * *

The smell of desire and hanyou was in the air. Kagome sat on her bed, letting her legs dangle off the side. Her lips sucked lightly on the last of cherry lollipops as her fingers twisted in the strand of black hair. 

"Kagome?"

A clicking at the window sounded through the room and Kagome couldn't help but let the smirk pull at her lips as an irritated hanyou was deposited on her bedroom floor.

"Hey Kagome, what the hell are you doing? We have jewel shards to find and all you're doing is sitting there twirling your hair?" Inuyasha stood up and approached the girl like prey only to find her smile instead of sitting him for his rudeness. Suddenly he felt like the prey instead.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" After a moment's passing, Kagome giggled. Stretching her arms out over her head, she fell onto her elbows, lounging across her bed.

Inuyasha gulped as he finally took notice to what she was wearing…hardly anything.

A small little white tee covered her breasts and from the pointing peaks that saluted him, she wasn't wearing that modern bra thing she always did to hide them. The shirt hardly covered her chest and left her abdomen showing in all its toned glory. Lowering his gaze, he caught sight of a pair of high shorts that were more like underwear to him…and then it dawned on him that it _was_ only underwear.

"Why are you dressed like that Kagome?" Inuyasha squeaked as he felt an assault of lust pouring off the girl in front of him and his nose was starting to signal his body to betray him.

Giggling again, Kagome just tilted her head to the side cutely as her hair pooled to her right shoulder, leaving her neck bare for his sight. His mouth watered and he knew she did that on purpose. It was like baring her whole body to him.

You just didn't do that to Inuyasha. Kagome had become very fond of toying with him lately and the neck was his most desired part of a woman's body. No, most desired part on Kagome's body. It was like a beacon calling out to his mind and slipped suggestive ideas into his pants. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to control the urges that followed suit either.

Falling to his knees, he let his nose inch closer between her legs as she opened them wider for his body. His eyes were glued to the small bundle of nerves and again his nose was assaulted with the strong musk scent of her arousal. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands gripped her thighs for leverage before he fell backward.

His doggy ears could pick the distinct sound of giggling coming from the girl and he growled at her cruelty to him.

Why was she toying with him so damn much? Awhile ago, he had caught her watching him as he tried to rinse in the hot springs while everyone slept. At first he was appalled and embarrassed, but as he glanced more toward her direction and noticed the intense gaze she had on him changed his feelings otherwise. As if she were trying to memorize everything, her eyes continued to pour about his body as he suddenly felt himself go hard at her attention.

Ever since then, he'd been more aware of her body's reactions and his own. If he had to carry her on his back, she would start to squeeze her thighs tightly around his waist as he leapt making him gasp for air. When they fought a few demons that were after Kagome's jewel shards, tree logs went flying her way and Inuyasha ducked into grab her. His hands fastened around her mid thighs to try and hoist her up on his back when they were out of the line of fire but she had others plans as she slid her body down his hand which came in contact with her wet panties instead.

He would have taken her there but a quick double glance toward the demon, all he could do was growl and slice apart the demon with an extra boost from his sexual frustration.

After that, he watched her carefully and made sure he didn't touch her body if it were not necessary. Soon enough, Kagome started to get irritated by him and would sit him if he looked at her the wrong way.

It seemed she figured out his plan of avoidance. Once she got the idea of Inuyasha hiding and avoiding her, she had stormed off back into the well.

That had been a week ago. After the fourth day, Inuyasha knew he had to go back into the future to get her, otherwise they'd probably never see the miko again with how hot she was when leaving. He still had the bruises and large bump on his head to prove that.

Now staring into her spread opened legs, he moved a finger swiftly under the garment, grazing her folds. She moaned against the lollipop, trying to bite back another moan as his claw slipped into her slit.

"Why do you keep teasing me Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed against her, making her squeal in torture. He was turning her on more and she could feel the pain slowly engulfing with each tease and touch he placed on her. He was starting to get a little too cocky.

Raising her one leg, she could feel his hand tense against her skin, making her smile.

"You've teased me for two years now. It is my time to turn the tables." Kagome said as her leg slipped quickly out of his hold and twisted around his neck, pulling him firmly against her clothed arousal. "Now be a good puppy and eat up." Kagome purred as she wiggled her bottom farther down for him to gain more access.

"What do you want me to do...?" Inuyasha could hardly breathe. It wasn't that he couldn't with Kagome's vice like grip on his neck but mostly because of her scent knocking him out.

A wicked smirk crossed her lips as she took the lollipop in her mouth. Sticking her tongue out, she licked the side and turned it before slipping it past her lips and pulling it out with a pop.

"Do as I do to the lollipop. I'll eat my cherry pop…and you eat yours."

Inuyasha growled as he bit lightly against the cloth. "Guess this has to go," taking a quick tug, the material ripped from her body and fell in between their bodies, leaving his cherry bare and glowing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. Those panties had cost her a whole paycheck from WacDonald's and now they were nothing but shreds of nothing.

"What?!" A bark shouted from between her legs and she couldn't help but giggle. This had to look so amateur to others. Before she could say something, Inuyasha's tongue dove between her folds sending all her air out of her lungs as her eyes shut tightly.

"Oh Gods…" Kagome panted as she tried to twist her hips, trying to get him to go deeper. Instead she heard dark throated chuckles and then he pulled out and smiled up at her.

"Tease huh?" Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes widened. "What next?" Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono, Inuyasha lightly patted Kagome's kneecaps as if indicating he was waiting.

Kagome had to look away as a blush crept on her face. He seemed to fall right into place while she lost all her cool. No, he wasn't going to take over this too. Fighting off her shaken state, Kagome purred. "I see you listen well. Next…" Kagome took the lollipop that had been strangled to death and placed it between her teeth. Sticking her pink tongue out again, she heard a whine come from the hanyou at her feet. Licking the lollipop, she slipped it past her teeth and pressed her teeth lightly against the hard candy surface before licking it up and munched on what had fallen before slipping the candy from her mouth and traced it over the hanyou's mouth to get a taste before pulling it back into her own with a greedy smile etched on her face.

Kagome nodded with her head, "Now your turn."

Licking his lips, he could taste the cherry flavor mixed with Kagome's own taste and moaned in his mouth before falling to her. Lifting her knees up high, Kagome squeaked with surprise as he placed them over his shoulders and trailed his tongue over the slit of her wet pussy before glided inside the warmth. Kagome started to pant as she felt his tongue fall deeper inside, lapping away until she suddenly felt a distinct pain and jumped. It was fast and sharp. Inuyasha continued on lapping away, sucking her clit before licking up until he just barely hit her g-spot and she completely forgot about the pain. Her stomach coiled as she felt something build tighter and tighter, straddling the edge so close…and then the pain came again when Kagome finally realized what she had did to the lollipop. Inuyasha's fangs nipped at her lip making her body jump lightly again. He smirked as she was dumbfounded as to what it was.

"W-what are you biting me for?" Kagome stuttered out a breath as he sat up making her want to whimper at losing her edge of release.

"Doing what you asked. You lick the cherry and so do I. You bite the cherry," he grinned and his fangs came out to gleam out at her with revenge, "and I…bite the cherry." Kagome gulped as he hoisted her body up higher, placing his one hand at her backside and had his knee anchoring her in the air. His other claw grabbed tightly on to her naked ass as he heaved her up. Kagome was at a loss for words.

Diving back inside, he sought that little taste bud he'd been hunting down earlier and once he reached it, he nipped once more as Kagome wiggled for him to stop. He just continued to grin and nipped again as he slid two clawed fingers between the skin and pinched her ass hard.

That time he did hear her squeak.

It was something that filled him with gleeful pride. This time he had the upper hand. No woman was going to take him over without him at least getting his way.

Being stealth as possible, Inuyasha slipped a clawed finger between Kagome's ass cheeks making her jump further up. The hanyou just chuckled darkly as his lips swept over her sweet juices as they came flooding out. Dragging the claw along her ass, he pushed down against her sweet cherry from behind as he drove his tongue further into her nether lips; Kagome was a heap of mindless body waiting for release as she tried to push him deeper with her hips thrusting up.

Inuyasha growled, his throat was filled with her juices as he went to her side and nipped her lip making her squeal in agony. She truly loved it just by the pike of her scent going whenever he did it.

With a flick of his tongue, Kagome was sent hurling into an orgasm as her legs clamped down on the hanyou's head, making it hard for him to get out from between. Instead he clamped his mouth on her and sucked all the juices that flowed; it tasted like sweet nectar to him.

Trying to catch the air that had escaped, Kagome panted while unlocking her legs around Inuyasha's shoulders as the hanyou fell against her abdomen with a grin that seemed feral to her more than anything.

Something touched her hand making her eyes open to find a hanyou straddling her waist with the cherry lollipop in his mouth as a fang stuck out on the one side of his mouth.

"You thief," she panted as she tried to sit up but failed and just pulled her body half way on her elbows like her poise from earlier.

"Nope. It was just a reward. I had to have some sort of cherry on top of my dessert." He winked before venturing for and licking the nipple that had peaked out through her white tee making the miko moan in satisfaction.

"Sensitive are you?" Inuyasha slipped the bud between his teeth and lightly tugged making his miko squeal in torture.

His knee bushed up against her naked pussy; juices slipping onto him as he attacked the other nipple before slipping the lollipop out of his mouth and kissing the miko from the future fiercely.

Pulling away, he traced the cherry flavor candy across Kagome's upper lip. Red stain started to slip on to her swollen lip before he claimed her lips again.

"Inuyasha," he could hear her breathe his name as her hands flew to his hamaka. Fumbling with the ties, she managed to loosen it enough for her to glide into them without hitching a snag as her hands wrapped around his engorged manhood. She could feel the heat pouring off it as the tip slipped with pre-cum. So he was excited as well and wanting more? Kagome smirked. The tables had turned most definitely.

"Inuyasha," she gasped as she pushed her hips against his groin making it smack against her hand and the tip of his cock. He gasped, loosing his breath as he stared down at the angel with a dark lustful look on her features. She smirked seductively as she slammed up her hips against his again, but this time instead of pulling back, she rubbed against him. She could feel him growing in her hands more so than what he was making even Kagome go wide-eyed. How big is he? Can I even fit him? Kagome's thoughts were thrown to the wind when she felt his teeth nipping her neck. Boy, he really liked to bite. She smiled when she saw his neck exposed to her and decided to take a taste of hanyou herself.

He jumped when he felt the scrape of her teeth against his neckline but could finally himself more turned on than before. He'd never been this hard before in his life and Kagome wasn't making it any easier at all. If anything she was only making matters worse by brushing up against him erotically and putting her lips and teeth on his neck like a mate would do. His heart skipped a beat. Mate?

The squeeze of a hand brought him back from his thoughts as he found Kagome underneath of his roll her eyes back and arched her back, making her naked cored slip against his clothed arousal. Inuyasha felt the ache and found himself slipping his hands down and lowering the rest of his pants before kicking them down to his thighs. Kagome slipped her foot between them, pushing them down all the way to his feet as her hands attacked his kimono top. It was off and on the floor in a second. Kagome looked to the cherry in his hand and smiled. "Mine." She snagged it from his hand which quickly gripped her hips as he slipped his tip into her entrance making her moan as she put the cherry in her mouth and bit down hard before chewing and swallowing. "Inuyasha, fuck me hard and rough." The hanyou smiled down at this vixen of a human and nodded before slamming into her, breaking her hymen and filling to the hilt.

For a moment, he couldn't do anything but stay still as he felt Kagome's walls clamp down on his dick. He couldn't even get a breath in as Kagome's arms tightened around his neck. "Kagome relax" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm fine. Just start moving before I find myself needing Kouga." That had shut him up as he pulled out before slamming into her. She could feel her body almost slamming against her headboard as her fingers clenched against his shoulders; nails biting and leaving little crimson crescent marks.

Everything disappeared forgotten as the only thing that mattered was reaching that edge with his miko. Her body seemed to melt into his as continued to ram into hers. Soon Kagome started meeting him thrust for thrust as she threw her head back in ecstasy, giving him the chance to nip at those perky little breasts. Taking bites at them through the cotton, he growled in frustration, stopping his moments and earning him a whimper of protest. "This had to go," gripping the front of her shirt, he ripped it straight off and threw it to the floor as he gained his momentum back and started thrusting harder. His eyes were watching her breasts bouncing up and down from their actions and his mouth watered for a taste. He smiled as one nipple bounced closer to his mouth and he took the liberty and nipped it making Kagome scream his name.

With a quick clench between her folds he howled his release and slammed into her again making her hands have to hold his ass for dear life as she too fell off that cliff. His seed continued to pump out as he continued to pull in and out in small strokes, making sure none slipped on her blankets and filled her completely. She may not want any pups but it was something he couldn't hold back, instincts making his body finish and know it all went in.

Kagome breathed hard as she clutched him tightly. "Inuyasha…you're lucky I love you or I would have kicked your ass for not wearing some sort of protection." Inuyasha's ears fell to his skull at the comment.

"I'm sorry. It was just…"

"Instinct." Kagome finished with a huge smirk.

"How'd did you…"

"Sango and I chat you know."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears perked up like they were some sort of sonar.

"Hmm?"

"Shall we try a watermelon flavor next time?"

"Only if I get to have you ride me?"

"Deal."

"Sleep?"

"Please."

Inuyasha fell to her side, still intimately connected as Kagome slipped her leg in between his.

Kagome erupted in giggles, making his dick throb to life from the motions inside her.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome smiled up at him with loving eyes and kissed his lips sweetly before laying on his arm.

"I hope you know how to change a diaper."

"Goh?"

More giggles erupted.

fin


End file.
